Héroes
by CrWolf
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestros amigos de KFP se meten a lo que sería la 2da Guerra Mundial. (Contiene un poco de TixPo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta es la historia que les había dicho, en estos momentos la historia va a ser "T", si luego va a haber escenas "M" (Que trataran de violencia y tal vez otras cosas) la voy a cambiar dando un aviso antes por supuesto.**

**Como esta historia puede que sea un poco larga y diferente a lo que es el trama de Kung Fu Panda, voy a dar aclaraciones.**

**En esta historia van a haber objetos y armas de guerra y a eso me refiero a la 2da Guerra Mundial.**

**No van a haber cosas misticas y esas cosas, voy a hacer la historia lo mas realista posible.**

**Se van a preguntar por que nuestros guerreros se meten en la 2da guerra mundial, eso lo van a averiguar en la historia.**

**Van a haber vehiculos y muchas cosas más ( A lo que me refiero es a que, no van a haber cosas antiguas de la epoca de Kung Fu Panda, que está basada en el Siglo V créo, pero algunas cosas dejaré como los edificios de China, aunque no estará tanto involucrada China).**

**Esto no será una historia de amor y romances como mis otras historias, aunque va a contener un poco de TixPo, pero estoy enfocado en mostrar crudeza, acción y un poco de tragedia.**

**Tambien les quiero decir de que no voy a usar personajes que existieron, como los tiranos de Stalin, Hitler, Mussolini, entre otros, mis personajes seran inventados a base de la guerra.**

**Voy a aclarar de que esto es una una replica falsa de la 2da guerra mundial, cosa que van a haber cosas sorprendentes pero cosas realistas, por ejemplo: No voy a hacer que Po luche contra 200 soldados el solo y les gane.**

**No voy a hacer muuchos personajes ya que seguramente se van a confundir, lo que voy a hacer es que si voy a crear varios Ocs los voy a hacer desaparecer a travez del tiempo.**

**No se preocupen, no tengo TODA la historia pensada, faltan algunas cosas, así que si quieren dar ideas para rellenar la historia estoy dispuesto a escucharlas, excepto que sea algo de romance, por que eso si lo voy a manejar yo.**

**Tambien, como algo un poco aparte de la historia, los/las que quieran podemos hacer una charla en Skype, lo cual si se llega a organizar una la publicaré en algun capítulo o como una Nota de autor, eso si, no voy a poner mi usuario aquí en publico, eso se dará por Mensaje Privado. Ahí en Skype podremos hablar de ideas para futuras historias de ustedes o mías.**

**Ok, ahora ya, sin interrupciones, va a empezar a lo que sería el primer capitulo.**

**Capítulo 1: Inicio de los problemas**

Era un día tranquilo en el Valle de la Paz, donde hace aproximadamente un año de que el Guerrero Dragon derrotara a Lord Shen, lamentablemente, en su regreso, lo acompañaron futuras pesadillas que se han ido olvidado al paso del tiempo, pero también regreso con cosas nuevas. El Guerrero Dragon había llegado a un buen punto de madurez, su paz interior se había incrementado para luego tener habilidades especiales, su entrenamiento constante trajo buenos frutos, ya que había llegado a un gran nivel de Kung Fu. Según Shifu, decía que el Guerrero Dragon tenía el don de poder aprender rápido.

Obviamente, todo no era de color rosa, Po tambien seguia haciendo bromas con sus amigos y se metian en varios problemas.

Por otro lado, tenía un problema de sentimientos con Tigresa, pero no podía confirmar nada, así que por precaución lo dejó un poco de lado, aunque casi siempre se juntaba con ella, que por suerte, sus sentimientos se habían ido abriendo, dejando ir a esa Tigresa fria y enojona, aunque tampoco no lo perdía del todo.

A Tigresa le pasaba lo mismo que a Po, ella pensaba como carajos podría hacer ella para pensar esas cosas! Su mente siempre le recordaba que era una guerrera, firme y sin sentimientos débiles, aunque por otro lado, ella sabía que estaba equivocada.

Los otros furiosos han ido normal, casí como siempre, Grulla y Vivora habían llegado a un bonito punto de conexión, se tomaban como mejores amigos, hacian muchas cosas juntos, aunque casi siempre Mantis los interrumpía.

Mientras que los furiosos entrenaban y Shifu observaba algun que otro poco error de sus alumnos, los veía con seriedad, pero tambien estaba muy pensativo. Pues era obvio, ya que hace no mas de seis meses había pasado un gran conflicto con varias naciones, ocacionando una guerra, que aparentaba algo bastante malo. Tambien tenía curiosidad, ya que habían artefactos nuevos, armas para el combate, pero tambien tenía un poco de miedo, ya que ninguno de sus alumnos había tocado, lo que sería un arma de fuego.

Shifu por un lado pensó en algo un poco divertido "Así que ahora puede que las armas superen al Kung Fu", tal como decía su ex- compañero y amigo jabalí.

El había oido que los paises comprometidos en esa guerra, Alemania, Japon, Italia, Inglaterra, Francia, Rusia y hace poco habían generado un conflicto en Estados Unidos, obvio que habia alguna que otra nacion metida en el conflicto, pero lo que le preocupaba era Japón, su rival desde hace siglos, donde casi no se pueden ni ver por el odio. Tantas guerras entre esos dos paises habian generado muchos problemas, más por que China tiene mejores recursos.

Por suerte, si los Japoneses se les ocurriria algo como en generar problemas en China, tendrían en cuenta a los aliados, que son bastantes poderosos.

El se preguntaba, que pensarían sus alumnos de esta guerra, y si los tendría que mandar, sin experiencia con armas? Es por eso de que se le ocurrió la idea de llamar a uno de sus amigos que sabe mucho de armas de fuego, por mala suerte, con las armas de fuego, el arte marcial no sirve mucho, ya que la bala es muy rapida y letal, no te da tiempo ni de respirar. Es por eso de que podrían tener un poco de desventaja.

Ultimamente, para su preocupación, le habían llegado muchos telegramas de ejercitos, donde pedían unirce a sus países, pero Shifu las rechazaba sin consultar a sus alumnos, ya que el creía que se daría cuenta en el momento de enviarlos, ya que no mucha gente salía viva de ahi.

Por suerte el recurría al metodo de meditar para tratar de tomar buenas elecciónes a los problemas que se le vienen.

Mientras tanto, en el entrenamiento, los cinco furiosos y Po estaban realizando algunos entrenamietos de gran nivel, donde habían parado para retomar el aire un poco, pero Mono dió el inicio a una conversación.

Mono: Recibieron alguna noticia nueva de lo que pasa en Europa?.- Dijo Mono, lo cual estaba un poco preocupado por la situación.

Grulla: Escuche que ya hay muchos muertos, mas de un millon.

Mantis: Ojalá esto no dure, por que mucha gente va a morir, aunque esta guerra es bastante fatal, no vieron esas armas que huzan? Son mas pequeños y mas letales que los cañones de Shen, dan miedo.

Po: La otra vez pude hablar con un tipo que estuvo por Europa, pero había decidido venir a China para estar a salvo, me dijo que ahora hay aviones, maquinarias muy fuertes, que son capaces de destruirte en un segundo.

Tigresa: Si, tambien he oido de esas cosas, aunque tengo la duda si nos enviaran a esa guerra.- Dijo la felina que estaba como en un tono neutral pero un poco preocupada.

Po: Conociendo al Maestro Shifu, iríamos si China estaría involucrada, por lo tanto el Emperador nos enviaria a luchar.

Vivora: Saben que hace poco Estados Unidos ingresó a la guerra?

Mantis: Yo no tenía idea de eso, por que fue?

Vivora: Los japoneses atacaron una base de allí, ocasionando un enojo por parte de ellos, pero para mala suerte de Japon, no salió muy bien el plan, ya que Estados Unidos contaba con muchas bases.

Tigresa: Está bien, dejemos de pensar en esto un rato y sigamos entrenando.- Dijo Tigresa, lo cual todos asintieron, cuando iban a entrenar, Shifu entró al salon.

Todos: Hola Maestro!

Shifu: Estudiantes, decidí de que van a ir a un pueblo por un par de meses.

Po: Por que Maestro?

Shifu: Como verán la situación internacional es muy mala por el tema de la guerra, así que van a ir a un pueblo donde vive un amigo mío que se llama Shao, el los va a entrenar con artefactos, maquinas y armas militares, por precaución, ya que las armas de ahora son mucho mas letales y son imposibles de parar y esquivar.

Tigresa: Está seguro maestro, dos meses no será poco?

Shifu: Tigresa, el mundo avanza, las armas de hoy en día son mucho más mortales y faciles de usar, eso si, no sera un entrenamiento para todos, todos tendran un entrenamiento diferente y lo van a ir rotando, confío en que Shao les va a enseñar bien, es un buen lider y maestro.

Vivora: Cuando iremos maestro?

Shifu: Pues, si no hay algun conflicto, mañana a la mañana, por eso es que ahora les dejo el día libre para descanzar y poder empacar, luego les daré el mapa para llegar a la aldea.

Grulla: Entonces yo iré ahora a empacar para poder tener el día liberado.- Dijo Grulla, cosa que todos opinaron lo mismo, excepto Po que no había dicho nada.

Mono: Nos acompañas Po?.- Preguntó su amigo para conseguir una respuesta por parte del panda.

Po: Luego iré, necesito meditar un poco.- Y sin nada más, Po se retiró para ir al Durazno de la sabiduria celestial. De por sí, a los furiosos les pareció un poco raro, pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

Todos los furiosos habían llegado a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder ordenar lo que llevarían.

Mantis, Vivora habían terminado, ya que no tenían que llevar mucho.

Mantis: Oye Vivora, que tal si vamos a ver a Po, lo noté un poco preocupado hoy cuando dijo que iba a ir a meditar.- Dijo Mantis, cosa que acepto Vivora, ya que ella tambien lo había visto preocupado

Y así los dos maestros fueron a ver a Po, que se veía de lejos meditando en ese arbol tan bello, donde sus frutos y flores demostraban su bellesa ante el mundo, donde la tranquilidad fluía por allí.

Mantis y Vivora subían las escaleras para llegar hasta donde estaba Po, como el había dicho, meditando.

Mantis: Hola Po.- Saludó el insecto, para conseguir un "saludo" por parte del panda, lo cual fue un sonido atragantado y raro.

Vivora: Que dijiste?.- Dijo Vivora con rareza por la respuesta del panda, hasta que el se dió vuelta para querar mirando a los maestros, y se pudo ver de que Po estaba comiendo un durazno.

Mantis: Estas comiendo?.- Preguntó con sarcasmo el insecto con un tono de risa.

Po: Pues sí jeje.- Dijo el panda rascandoce la nuca.

Vivora: Entonces al grano, por que estas preocupado?

Po: Yo? Preocupado? Pffff.- Dijo el panda con flojera.

Mantis: Vivora tiene razón, estas preocupado por que solo comes así cuando algo te preocupa.- Dijo Mantis sacandole la excusa a Po.

Po: Pues bien, estoy un poco preocupado por lo que pueda pasar.

Vivora: Pero a que le tienes miedo? No entiendo que es lo que crées que pueda pasar.- Dijo Vivora con un nudo en la cabeza.

Po: La guerra, le tengo miedo a esa guerra, de que nos manden a combatir.- Dijo el panda con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo.

Vivora: Entonces es por que le temes a la muerte?

Po: Yo no le temo a la muerte, temo de perderlos a ustedes, son mis unicos amigos, no se que haría si no estuvieran.- Dijo el panda, aclarando las dudas de los dos maestros.

Mantis: No te preocupes Po, no nos pasará nada, puede que tengas razón, que en cualquier momento nos enviaran, pero acuerdate que somos los cinco furiosos y tu el guerrero dragón.

Po: Lo sé Mantis, pero acuerdate, que fueramos quien seamos, nunca seremos inmortales, siempre puede haber un error fatal.

Vivora: Vamos Po, fuimos entrenados casi toda la vida, sería muy raro que nos pase algo.- Dijo Vivora, dandole esperanzas a Po.

Po: Está bien, lo tomaré asi, gracias chicos, ahora me siento mejor.- Dijo el panda regalandole una de sus grandes sonrisas.

Mantis: Ahora Po, te gustaría hacer a este pequeño insecto y hacer comida, por que me muero de hambre.- Dijo Mantis, en el hombro de Po. Vivora y Po rieron ante lo que dijo su hambriento amigo, en el alguno de los casos, Vivora habría le abría pegado o siseado pero la verdad es que ella tambien tenía hambre.

Y así fueron los 3 guerreros hacia la cocina, donde por el camino se encontraron a los restantes del grupo, cosa que los estaban buscando, fueron a la cocina. Algunos de los furiosos se preguntaban que harían si Po no fuera cocinero, morirían de hambre como antes y vivirían a base de tofu.

Mientras Po cocinaba, todos conversaban, menos Tigresa, que parecía estar muy pensativa, tal vez no tenía ganas de conversar, pero seguro pensaba algo importate por su aspecto.

Po la miraba, pensando el preguntarle o no, de lo que le pasaba, pero optó con no decirle nada todavía, hay que dejarla tranquila un rato y luego preguntarle, no quería fastidiarla.

Tigresa pensaba y pensaba, de casí lo mismo que Po, lo que podría llegar a pasar con esta guerra, daba un poco de miedo, adentrarce a un lugar de masacre y muerte por todos lados, donde armas muy fuertes daban su precensia para dar sus juicios finales a la gente (Con eso me refiero cuando alguien le dispara a otro xD). Ella había escuchado, que adentrarce a Europa, era como ir al mismo infierno, todo debastado, en ruinas, donde la muerte influia por todos los lugares, donde había hambre, angustía, era un lugar donde la fe dejaba de existir y tu único Dios eras tú, ya que el unico que podía salvarte era tu mente. Tambien, otra de las cosas horribles que había escuchado, era el maltraro a los inocentes civiles, no entendía el por que de hacerles pasar cosas tan terribles sin haber echo nada malo.

La crudesa de lo que podría llegar a haber en esos lugares era increible, era un lugar donde para matar no había que dudar ni un segundo, era matar o morir, no había otra elección.

Aunque este tema ya la había "traumado" un poco, decidió concentrarce en lo que decian sus amigos.

Mantis: Ustedes créen que nos irá bien con esas armas?.-

Mono: Realmente no se que decir a eso, yo creo que con suerte ví algunas armas, aunque a simple vista no parecen tan letales como los cañones de Shen.

Po: Ya podríamos dejar de hablar con algo relacionado a la guerra? Estoy un poco arto de ese tema.- Dijo el panda con fastidio.

Mono: Entonces de que quieres hablar Po?

Po: Pues no se, como les fué en sus días ultimamente, si tienen algo bueno que contar o algo malo, hay muchos temas para variar.- Dijo Po, con haciendo gestos con la mano para dar indicaciones de que alguien hable.

Grulla: Pues, yo hace una semana fuí a la casa de mi madre, y la pase muuy aburrido.

Vivora: Yo me olvide de contarles de que mi hermana ya tuvo una cría, por lo tanto ¡Soy Tía!.- Dijo Vivora triunfalmente, agitano su cola de la alegría, mientras los demas la felicitaban por la noticia.

Mono: Pues, yo conquiste a una hermosa leopardo.- Dijo el triunfante primate.

Mantis: Eso es mentira, vi como ella te pegó una bofetada bien dada en la cara.- Dijo el insecto, cosa que todos rieron, hasta Tigresa, un poco.

Tigresa:Yo ultimamente no hago nada, casi todo el día entreno, paso mis dias muy aburrida o investigando esto de la guerra.- Dijo Tigresa, sin emoción alguna.

Po: Vaya, estamos todos muy aburridos hoy, eh?.- Dijo el panda mirando a sus amigos, los cuales ascentían a lo que había dicho el panda.

Luego de estar aburridos, Po dijo la palabra magica de todos, "Sale Sopa", y para ese entonces Po había echo una exquicita sopa de fideos con ingredientes nuevos que le había dado su padre para nuevas recetas, y como siempre la sopa salía muy bien, todos daban alagos a Po, su oficio de cocinero cada vez era mejor. El ambiente en ese entonces, era muy relajado, trataban de disfrutar su comida hasta terminarla.

Despues de comer, ya todos satisfechos, Po ordeno todos los platos para que luego la limpiesa del palacio los lave. Cuando todo se había terminado, Mono saco el ambiente de silencio.

Mono: Mantis, me acompañas a la aldea a ver unas galletas que llegaron, son nuevas y dicen que son traidas de un pueblo muy lejano de aquí.

Mantis: Está bien, solo si me dejas probar una.- Dijo el insecto para que luego su amigo ascintiera y Mantis se suba al hombro de Mono.

Po: Pues entonces, creo que yo voy a ir a dormir, mañana quiero levantarme temprano para prepararme al viaje.- Dijo el panda estirandoce y luego irse a su habitación.

Tigresa: Creo que yo también voy a hacer lo mismo que Po, necesito tener energías para mañana.- Dijo la felina retirandoce con su mejor amigo panda, dejando solos a Grulla y a Vívora.

Los dos se habían quedado mirando como se iban sus dos amigos y seguían viendo la salida hasta que Vívora interrumpió

Vivora: Siempre creí que serían una buena pareja, a pesar de sus diferencias.- Dijo Vívora sonriendo y luego mirar a Grulla.

Grulla: No lo dudo, pero creo que en tiempos como este, es un poco arriesgado establecer una relación.

Vivora: Por que lo dices? No entiendo que tendría de malo?

Grulla: Verás Vivora, yo no quiero arruinar las esperanzas, pero creo que tarde o temprano entraremos al infierno que se está desatando en Europa, y si vamos, nos quedaríamos un buen tiempo allí, es por eso de que tener una relación en el medio de la guerra podría ser una contra o debilidad.- Dijo Grulla, dejando atónita a Vivora con su razonamiento.

Vivora: Pues, creo que tienes razón, se sentirían muy mal si hay algun conflicto grande.

Grulla: Sinceramente, no se que nos aguarda esta guerra, obviamente muchas cosas horribles, pero no tengo mucha idea de lo que hay ahí adentro.- Dijo el ave pensativo.

Vivora: Ya, dejemos de pensar en eso, tenía pensado en enviarle una carta a mi hermana de lo que está sucediendo, me acompañas?.- Dijo Vívora haciendo una señal con su cola a la salida de la cocina.

Grulla: Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer hoy, así que vamos!.- Dijo Grulla, siguendo a su amiga para escribir la carta y luego mandarla.

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, lo siento si es que los hice demorar mucho, tuve graves problemas familiares, uno de ellos está internado y lo estoy atendiendo casi todos los días.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, no se si les gustará o no, pero ojalá que sí, y luego sigan leyendo esta historia.**

**Eso si, este capítulo como ven no contiene muucho, de lo que vendría a tratar la historia, pero les juro que no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, si les gusto bien, si no, también.**

**Tambien quería decirles de que planificaba este capítulo un poco más largo, pero tampoco pude alargarlo más.**

**Dejen reviews (sin insultos o algo que pueda ofender), favoritos y/o follow.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, se despide CrWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos mis seguidores, disculpenme por estar muy ausente este ultimo tiempo ya que mi netbook con la que escribo le sucedió un problema lo cual tenía que formatearla, no tenía tiempo hasta ahora, lamentablemente se me borro un capitulo que tenia listo de "Bajo la lluvia".**

**Sepan disculpar por favor, así que sin nada mas que decir, aquí comienza un nuevo campitulo de "Heroes".**

**Capitulo 2: Pesadillas y revelaciones**

Po estaba durmiendo, que por suerte no había tenido ninguna de sus problematicas pesadillas

que casi siempre le pasaban mientras dormía. Hasta que escucho un ruido, parecía que algo o alguien se hubiera caido. Se despertó y se dio cuenta que el ruido habia provenído de el cuarto de Tigresa, así que sin ningun miedo toco la puerta, haciendo que la felina responda.

Tigresa: Quien es?

Po: Soy yo Tigresa, te paso algo?

Tigresa: Si, pero nada importante.

Po: Puedo pasar?

Tigresa: Claro, pasa.- Dijo Tigresa, abriendole la puerta y dejando pasar a Po en su habitación, lo cual era muy ordenada y sin muchas "decoraciones".

Po: Vaya, hace mucho que no entro aquí.- Dijo el panda mirando la habitacion de su mejor amiga, aunque su respuesta puso un poco alterada a Tigresa.

Tigresa: Entraste aquí!?

Po: Si, la ultima vez que andaba sonambulo y me desperte aquí con un moreton en la cara por caerme.

Tigresa: O sí claro, caerte.- Dijo la felina con sarcasmo moviendo un poco su puño.

Po: Oh cierto, vine aquí para preguntarte si te había sucedido algo, ya que escuche un golpe y me desperte.

Tigresa: Pues estaba durmiendo y tuve una pesadilla hasta que me desperte callendo de mi cama.- Respondió Tigresa, dejando un poco sorprendido a Po, ya que no era muy comun eso y menos de Tigresa.

Po: En serio? Y me podrías decir de que se trataba la pesadilla?.- Preguntó el panda con curiosidad.

Tigresa: Pues, se trataba de que estaba llegando al Valle de la Paz, lo cual estaba todo destruido y en llamas, con mucha gente muerta en el piso y soldados matando a gente inocente con armas de fuego, lo cual cuando estaba caminando viendo ese infierno, vi como mataban a Shifu, Grulla, Vivora, Mono, Mantis y luego a tí, veía como caían muertos en el piso y me había invadido mucha ira y muchas ganas... de llorar, esa impotencia que tenía, de miedo, dolor...- Dijo Tigresa, lo cual no podía continuar, apreto sus puños muy fuertes, intentando no llorar, tenía miedo de perder lo que mas amaba, al igual que Po, su familia.

A Po no se le ocurrió que decir, así que dijo lo que su corazon le parecia indicado, abrazarla, abrazarla fuerte.

Tigresa quedo un poco sorprendida por la actitud de Po, pero no rechazo el abrazo y se unió a el, quedando los dos fuertemente abrazados, teniendo el mismo miedo, como si fueran dos hermanos inseparables.

Tigresa: Po, prometeme que dejaras que nos pase nada y que siempre estaras con migo.- Dijo Tigresa entre el abrazo.

Po: Sinceramente no se como responder a eso, ya que tú no nos dejaras que nos pase algo malo, como siempre que nos salvas el trasero.- Dijo el panda entre risas, sorprendentemente haciendo reir a su amiga felina.

Tigresa: Gracias panda torpe y esponjoso.- Dijo Tigresa apegandoce mas al abrazo y luego terminarlo.

Po: Y bien, que quieres hacer?

Tigresa: Que tal si damos una vuelta por el palacio, o vamos a la laguna de lagrimas sagradas?

Po: Vamos a la laguna para estar tranquilos y admirar el paisaje.

Tigresa: Vamos entonces.- Dijo Tigresa levantandoce y ayudando a Po a levantarce con su mano.

Po y Tigresa fueron a camirar con el rumbo de ir a la laguna de lagrimas sagradas, donde Oogway había creado el Kung Fu, un lugar perfecto para practicarlo, meditar y admirar el paisaje.

Sinceramente para los dos ese lugar era perfecto, cuando necesitaban un momento a solas o estar tranquilos, era el lugar ideal.

Po, que tomo la iniciativa, se sentó en frente de la laguna, mirando algunos peces que habían allí. Tigresa lo miró y Po se dio vuelta para mirar a Tigresa, lo cual, sus miradas se cruzaron, lo cual, produjo un leve sonrojo para ambos. Luego Po le hizo una seña a Tigresa para que se siente al lado de el, Tigresa no hizo otra cosa mas que hacer lo que el panda le pedía.

Los dos estaban muy pensativos, nadie se atrevía a tomar la palabra, solo se quedaban mirando como los peces nadaban tranquilamente en el agua.

Tigresa pensaba en que podría decir Po, ya que ella no sabía de que hablar. En cambio, Po pensaba en decirle a Tigresa lo que le pasaba ultimamente, así que cuando dejó de dudar, lo soltó.

Po: Sabes Tigresa... ultimamente me he estado sintiendo un poco mal.- Dijo el panda mirando el piso.

Tigresa: Desde cuando? No entiendo en que sentido te sientes mal.

Po: Desde que derrote a Zhen, cuando descubrí que era el único panda que quedaba vivo.

Tigresa: O sea, te sientes mal por no poder ver a tu raza y familiares?

Po: Si y no, por que si bien me siento mal por que no puedo ver a mi familia, y por otra parte es lidiar con que cuando yo muera, mi raza va a quedar extinta, los pandas seran olvidados y no va a quedar ninguno en la tierra, es muy pesado depender de una raza en extinción.

Tigresa: Pero Po, no pienses en ello, es más, quien te dijo de que eres en único panda?

Po: Pues la aldea fue...

Tigresa: Si, tienes razón en que la aldea haya sido destruida, pero en serio crées que solo habían pandas allí, que pasaría si algunos pandas se hubiesen ido, o tal vez escapado, como te pasó a ti.

Po: Vaya, se ve que ahora tú me has hecho sentir mejor, gracias Tigresa.- Agradeció el panda, poniendo uno de sus brazos en el hombro de Tigresa, lo cual ella dió una sonrisa.

Tigresa: De nada Po.

-En algun lugar de Japón-

Había un perro, un mono, un leon y un panda, rodeando una mesa, donde había un mapa, y al parecer era de China.

Perro: Que créen que se deba hacer con respecto a la situación? Japón necesita más recursos y tambien probocar miedo a las naciones enemigas.

Leon: Pues yo creo que deberíamos lanzar un ataque a China, ya que tienen recursos que nos puedan servir para destruir a los Aliados, ademas podríamos evitar algun tipo de alianza con Estados Unidos, Gran Bretaña o Rusia.

Mono: Pero si lanzamos un ataque a China podríamos tener problemas, como bajas de soldados y la utilización de mas recursos, es demaciado riesgoso Tokaro.

Tokaro: Lo sé, por eso es que deberíamos atacar a donde más les duele Takeshi.

Panda: Y donde sería eso?

Tokaro: Pues, conociendo bien a los chinos, si atacamos en la ciudad imperial y en el Valle de la Paz, donde se encuentran 6 guerreros muy fuertes y amados por China, a mi opinion, creo que si atacamos ahí, atacamos el corazón de China.

Perro: Que ataque sería el mas efectivo?

Panda: Yo creo que si seguimos los pasos de Tokaro, lo mejor sería un ataque aéreo, ya que tenemos que tener una reserva de tropas para Europa, si usted deséa Yu, puede ser el comandante del ataque por su especialización con las tropas aereas.- Dijo el panda señalando al perro.

Yu: Está bien general Takeshi.

Takeshi: Usted, capitán Shin, le daré una cantidad de soldados para ir a África, donde se estíma que va a haber un ataque de los Aliados a los soldados alemanes, y tendremos que darles apoyo.

Shin: Si mi general!

Tokaro: Y yo que voy a hacer general?

Takeshi: Tokaro, tu indica el armamento que van a huzar para el ataque a China.

Tokaro: Si señor!

Takeshi: Ahora pueden retirarse y seguir con su trabajo.- Dijo el panda para que sus capitanes salgan de la oscura habitación que su única iluminación era un foco que poca intencidad.

El panda miraba atentamente el mapa, el sabía que para ganar había que destruir y robar, no podía permitir que una potencia como China se ubique como enemigos, sin antes tener muchas bajas y escases de recursos.

De por parte, se sabía que China tenía un nefasto avance de armamento, por que no lo necesitaban mucho, pero esta vez sí que necesitarían unas buenas armas.

Takeshi: Cuando ganemos la guerra, toda China podrá ser de Japón por fín de una vez, y la rivalidad se desintegrará.- Dijo el panda con un tono grave, que al final, clavó un cuchillo con fuerza en el medio del mapa.

Todo quedó oscuro, y una sonrisa siniestra comenzaba a nacer, donde daba a nacer un dictador, que como todo rumbo sería hacerle algun mal a la población, tanto como a la suya como a la de los otros.

**Y aquí se da por terminado el capítulo 2, en realidad no lo tenía planeado hacerlo así, aunque el rumbo del capitulo cambió, ojalá les haya gustado, pueden dejar un review para mejorar o nuevas ideas. **

**Respuestas de Reviews:**

**AlienHeart1915: Exacto, aunque planeo hacer esto un poco diferente, ya me entenderás luego de varios capitulos.**

**Leonard Kenway: Gracias por el review, tomaré alguna de tus ideas, tal vez me sirva para un futuro de la historia.**

**Ahora, sin nada más que escribir por aquí, se despide.**

**CrWolf**


	3. Nota

Wow, Hola a todos, luego de un par de años volví a entrar a FanFiction y realmente me cuesta explicar los recuerdos que se me vienen, el ver los comentarios a mis pobres historias (que lamentablemente deje), jamas se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza ver gente que les haya gustado y den su respuesta positivo a esto, recordar cuando de vacaciones escribia apenas me levantaba, no por comentarios, ni por followers, escribia solo para aportar mi granito de arena, despues de leer tantos fanfics geniales de Kfp o Balto, yo queria probar y distraerme de esta manera. Está mas que claro que no soy el escritor mas famoso de esta comunidad, ni el que mejor ortografia y gramatica tiene, ni de los mas longevos, pero les puedo confirmar que fui y por suerte soy, muy feliz.

A todo esto escribo esta "carta" por que ultimamente me daba curiosidad entrar, ademas de que planeaba hacer algun estilo de historia western con un amigo, ademas que para mañana tengo que hacer un cuento infantil para un proyecto, lo se, debería apurarme en hacerlo, pero tengo toda la noche jaja.

Si preguntan si seguire con las historias que deje incompleta, lamento decirles que no podre hacerlo. Hace mucho que no veo las respectivas peliculas, hay muchos detalles que ya me olvide y creo que para continuar una historia que deje hace mucho mas de 1 año, seria mas facil empezar de vuelta.

Tambien queria decirles que esta pagina y muchos escritores me dieron muuuuuchos momentos de felicidad, tristeza, tanto como risas y momentos que se me caia una lagrimita en los momentos tristes. Eso si, estaba pensando en volver a escribir, pero no sabria de que tema, ya que kfp y especialmente Balto lo veria dificil, veo bastante anime pero me costaria demaciado aprenderme bien los nombres y las costumbres basicas de lo que vendria ser Japon (aunque si me gustaria escribir de animes) asi que ando averiguando algun tipo de pelicula, o serie que me motive, creo que la que mas me intereso es Vikings (la recomiendo).

Mientras tanto no prometo nada, asi que sin nada mas que decir, se despide** CrWolf**


End file.
